Du pardon à l'amour
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Set during season 4 ! Rebekah s'en veut. Pas d'avoir causée la transformation d'Elena, mais d'avoir failli causer la mort de Matt. Lui qui avait dansé avec elle au bal, et qui l'avait aidé à organiser une soirée dansante au lycée. Comment va-t-elle se faire pardonner ? Matt acceptera-t-il les excuses de la jeune fille ? Où cette petite histoire va-t-elle les mener ? Rated M !
1. Première étape : Le pardon

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**J'étais d'abord partie sur un O.S, mais finalement je le transforme en histoire de quelques chapitres. j'espère que ça va vous plaire car j'adore ce couple, et que j'aimerais tellement qu'ils se forment dans la série !**

**Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur ma page facebook créée spécialement pour suivre l'actualité de mes histoires : LILY FICTIONS !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Le restaurant était vide ! Il était plus de minuit ! Matt finissait de nettoyer le comptoir ! Il avait accepté de fermer et nettoyer le Mystic Grill, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il ne se sentait pas de rentrer chez lui, et de se retrouver seul. Des mois étaient passés depuis l'accident qui avait failli le tuer, et qui avait coûté sa transformation à Elena, et depuis, il évitait tout problème. Il ne se mêlait plus de telle ou telle vendetta envers les Originaux. Il se contentait de travailler et d'étudier ! Plus jamais il ne se laisserait entraîner dans un de ces plans que Damon ou Stefan concoctaient, et qui finissait toujours par des morts ou des blessés.**

**Secouant la tête pour arrêter d'y penser, Matt entreprit de faire le tour des tables pour mettre les chaises par-dessus, quand la porte du Grill s'ouvrit.**

« C'est fermé ! » dit-il sans se retourner.

_« Même pour moi ? » fit une voix féminine et douce._

**Matt se retourna, et vit Rebekah.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, sans émotion dans la voix.

« Te parler ! » répondit-elle. « Depuis que je suis revenue je cherche sans cesse à t'approcher, mais tu me fuies alors… »

« Et ça t'étonne ? » claqua Matt. « J'ai failli y rester, et Elena est un vampire, alors excuse-moi si je cherche à t'éviter le plus possible ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la voiture, sinon je m'y serai prise autrement, je t'assure ! » dit-elle. « Jamais je ne t'ai voulu du mal, tu es la seule personne dans cette ville qui ce soit montré gentil avec moi ! »

**Matt ne disait rien. Il se contentait de la regarder, et s'appuya à une table à mesure que Rebekah approchait. Quand elle fut face à lui, elle continua de parler :**

« Klaus et moi, on ne s'est jamais quitté une seule fois en mille ans, sauf quand il m'a fait dormir pendant quatre-vingt dix ans ! »

**Matt esquissa un sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rebekah, qui poursuivit :**

« Il m'a toujours protégé, et quand j'ai cru qu'il était mort, j'étais perdue. Je croyais que je venais de perdre un deuxième frère après la mort de Finn et, et il fallait que je me venge, parce que c'était la faute d'Elena… »

**Elle essuya d'un geste sec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, puis, essayant de ne pas parler d'une voix qui trahirait sa frustration d'avoir pleuré devant Matt, elle dit :**

« Je suis désolé Matt, mais il s'agissait de mon frère, et quand j'ai vu Alaric lui planter un pieux dans le cœur, plus rien n'avait d'importance, même si je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal ! »

**Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ce qui permis à Rebekah de se reprendre et d'afficher à nouveau un visage impassible. Elle ajouta, d'une voix calme et déterminée :**

« Je vais me faire pardonner, je te le promets ! »

« Ah oui ? Et comment, hum ? » demanda-t-il. « T'es capable de rendre à Elena son humanité ? »

« Et si, on ne parlait plus d'Elena, s'il te plaît ! » proposa-t-elle.

« Et de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? J'ai du travail je te signale ! » dit Matt.

« Ça ne prendra que deux heures maximum ! » dit Rebekah, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

**Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, puis, finit par coller son corps au sien.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » déglutit Matt, alors que Rebekah faisait glisser ses doigts sur son torse.

« Chuuutt… » susurra-t-elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon. « Détends-toi, je veux seulement me faire pardonner ! »

« Et tu crois, qu'avec un baiser ce sera le cas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Bon Dieu, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été séduit par une femme ?**

« Qui a dit que j'allais me contenter d'un baiser ? » fit-elle en lui touchant la joue.

« Rebekah… » souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main qui était sur sa joue. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Bien au contraire… ça nous fera du bien, à tous les deux ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Elle posa brièvement sa bouche sur celle de Matt, puis, recommença une deuxième fois, mais, voyant qu'il était… réticent, elle s'écarta et alla s'asseoir sur la table d'en face et… défit lentement les boutons de son chemisier. Matt tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire, mais, lorsqu'il la vit en soutien-gorge, il su que c'était finit ! Quand elle lui fit signe, avec l'index, de s'approcher d'elle, Matt se sentit comme… envoûté ! Il s'avança vers elle, et, une fois qu'elle l'eut emprisonnée de ses jambes, elle lui enleva son t-shirt de travail. **

**Attirée à la vue de ce corps si parfait, si bien entretenu, et si bien musclé, Rebekah fit courir ses doigts sur ses larges épaules et embrassa sa peau. Matt avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, tant il tentait de résister, mais lorsque les yeux bleus de Rebekah accrochèrent les siens, il failli !**

« Personne ne saura ce qui va se passer… » dit Matt.

« C'est promit, ce sera notre secret ! » dit-elle.

**Il ne recula pas lorsque Rebekah l'embrassa. Il ouvrit la bouche, et sa langue trouva celle de Rebekah. Aussitôt, son corps fut parcouru d'une décharge de désir, et il approfondit le baiser, et commença à caresser les hanches de Rebekah.**

« Quelqu'un peut nous voir ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Pas à cette heure-ci ! » dit Rebekah.

« On ne fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, c'est tout ! » dit-il.

« Une seule fois ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

_**Finissons-en ! pensa-t-il. **_**Il constata qu'elle portait une jupe, et ça lui facilita la tâche lorsqu'il lui agrippa les jambes pour l'attirer contre lui. Il passa les mains sous sa jupe, et trouva les pans de son sous-vêtement, qu'il enleva. Rebekah lui défit son jean, et libéra son sexe, qu'elle prit dans sa main et le frictionna une à deux minutes, lui arrachant des grognements rauques !**

« Hum, t'es plutôt bien foutu… » minauda Rebekah.

**Il ne répondit pas. Il stoppa Rebekah, et, se collant à elle, il lui souleva la jupe et la pénétra doucement. Rebekah rejeta la tête en arrière, et, quand Matt buta au fond de son ventre, il lâcha un glapissement, qui fit sourire Rebekah.**

**Elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui, et, quand Matt fut de nouveau habitué à la sensation, il bougea ses hanches, encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Rebekah laissa ses mains retomber et s'allongea sur la table, forçant Matt à raffermir sa prise sur elle.**

« Continues Matt… humm… » gémit-elle.

**Grisé et excité, il fit durer le plaisir, et se mit à ralentir ses vas et viens, avant d'accélérer de nouveau, puis de ralentir, puis d'accélérer une nouvelle fois. Ils jouirent en même temps, mais, quand Matt entreprit de reprendre son souffle, les mains à plat sur la table, Rebekah se trouva envieuse de plus alors, utilisant sa vitesse, elle emmena Matt derrière le comptoir du bar, et elle resta sur lui. Passant les mains dans son dos, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, et, Matt, qui s'apprêtait à lui rappeler qu'ils avaient conclus pour une seule fois, ravala son commentaire devant la poitrine ronde et ferme de Rebekah, alors, quand elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, il eut le seul réflexe qu'un homme avait lorsqu'une femme sexy était sur lui, il répondit au baiser et se laissa faire.**

**Matt remit son t-shirt, tandis que Rebekah se recoiffait comme elle pouvait.**

« Bon, euh, c'était génial… » dit Matt en reboutonnant son jean.

« Ouh, je ne peux qu'affirmer ! » dit Rebekah en s'approchant de lui.

« Je vais réfléchir, quant au fait, de te pardonner ! » dit-il.

« Super, tu me tiens au courant, hein ? » fit-elle, sans cesser de regarder sa bouche.

« Sans faute ! » dit-il, faisant la même chose qu'elle.

« On se verra en cours ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, et on fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! » répondit-il.

« Un dernier bisou ? » tenta-t-elle.

**Se rappelant – et ayant encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes – la douceur de ses baisers, Matt lui prit une joue dans la main, et l'embrassa tendrement, caressant sa langue langoureusement, et ce, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir.**

_**Trois jours plus tard !**_

_**Mystic High !**_

**Le week-end passa à une vitesse, telle que Matt alla en cours… complètement las ! Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rebekah, et à ce qu'ils avaient fait au Mystic Grill. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée. Elle ne l'évitait pas, si ? **

_« You ouh, Matt ! »_

**Il sortit de sa léthargie, et regarda devant lui. Elena et Caroline le regardaient bizarrement.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui, euh, je suis un petit peu fatigué, c'est tout ! » répondit-il.

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi et te reposer ! » lui suggéra Caroline.

« Non, ça va aller ! » réfuta-t-il d'un geste de la main.

« On va au réfectoire, tu viens ? » dit Elena.

« Ouais, je vous rejoins, j'ai un truc à aller prendre dans mon casier ! » dit-il.

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! » dit Caroline.

**Les deux vampires s'éloignèrent, et bientôt le couloir fut vide. Matt soupira et se dirigea vers son casier, même s'il n'avait rien du tout à prendre. Une fois devant, il posa lourdement son front sur la porte en métal, et respira bruyamment. Pourquoi pensait-il autant à Rebekah ? Il ne pensait pas que coucher avec elle une fois, le rendrait aussi… accro ! Bon d'accord, ils l'ont fait trois fois, ou peut-être quatre fois, mais il avait tellement aimé ça, et il en avait oublié pendant une heure et demie qu'elle était un vampire.**

_« Matt ? »_

**Douce, fluette et… envoûtante ! Matt frissonna à l'entente de **_**sa**_** voix ! Doucement, il releva la tête, et vit Rebekah.**

« Salut ! » dit-il.

« Salut ! » dit-elle à son tour.

« T'étais pas en cours ce matin ? Je ne t'ai pas vu… » demanda-t-il.

« En fait, je, euh, je t'évitais ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Oh ! » fit-il. « Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'on a fait vendredi soir ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oh ! » répéta-t-il.

**Rebekah ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :**

« Si je t'évite, c'est parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. A ton corps, à ta façon de m'embrasser, ta façon de… me faire l'amour ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec aucun garçon ! »

**Matt pensa qu'il était fou, mais à quoi bon vivre si ce n'était pas pour prendre des risques de temps en temps ? Il s'approcha d'elle, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, puis, l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de lui murmurer :**

« Tu sais où j'habite ? »

**Elle hocha la tête pour dire **_**« oui »**_**, et Matt continua, toujours à voix basse :**

« Viens ce soir à minuit, je t'ouvrirais par la porte de derrière, et ne sois pas en retard ! »

**Rebekah sourit, et effleura la bouche de Matt de la sienne.**

« J'y serai ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Elle ne résista pas et donna un vrai baiser à Matt, qui le lui rendit, mais, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas et de voix approcher vers eux, elle s'écarta et s'éclipsa, le sourire aux lèvres. Matt, lui, se retourna pour voir arriver Caroline et Elena.**

« Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ? » demanda Elena.

« Je vous avais dis que je vous retrouverais au réfectoire ! » répondit Matt.

« Et bien ça fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend ! » dit Caroline.

**Matt leva les yeux au ciel et les rejoignit, sans enlever de son esprit son rendez-vous nocturne avec Rebekah le soir même. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Si Elena et les autres apprenaient qu'il entretenait une liaison avec Rebekah, avec celle qui avait causée la transformation d'Elena, il était cuit. Mais il s'en fichait, mais royalement !**

**Après les cours, il alla directement au Mystic Grill prendre son service, et il travailla sans s'arrêter, en dehors de ses quelques minutes de pause par-ci par-là. Il se languissait, sans se l'expliquer, d'être chez lui et il voulait que ce soit déjà minuit !**

**De son côté, Rebekah resta chez elle tout le reste de la journée jusqu'au soir très tard, ce qui étonna ses frères, mais aucun d'eux ne dirent quoi que ce soit. Enfermée dans sa chambre, Rebekah pensait à Matt et au fait qu'elle était peut-être en train de tomber amoureuse. En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais plus ressenti de tels sentiments depuis Stefan, dans les années 20. Matt était gentil, doux, et il agissait en vrai gentleman. Se rappelant sa folle nuit torride au Mystic Grill quelques jours plus tôt, le sourire de Rebekah s'agrandit et elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement.**

**Les minutes passèrent, et elle attendait impatiemment qu'il soit minuit ! A minuit moins dix, elle se hâta hors du Manoir et couru à travers les bois, sans avoir fait attention à ce qui se passait dans la maison, ni même à la présence de deux personnes qui n'étaient pas censées être chez les Originels.**

**Aussitôt rentré du travail, Matt s'était glissé sous la douche et il avait ensuite enfilé uniquement un short et un débardeur, qui faisait bien ressortir ses bras musclés. Il s'était fait un sandwich, puis, s'était affalé devant la télé en attendant que la dernière heure jusqu'à minuit passe. Il regardait nerveusement l'heure sur l'écran de son lecteur dvd, quand il entendit trois petits coups qui provenaient de la cuisine. Avant d'aller ouvrir, il vérifia qu'il avait tout fermé à clé : porte et volest, puis, il alla ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. Elle était encore plus belle que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les couloirs du lycée, un peu plus tôt.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu es venu ! » dit-il, soulagé.

« Bien sûr, je n'allais pas te poser un lapin ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Je t'en prie, entre ! » l'invita-t-il.

**Rebekah sourit de plus belle et entra sans problème dans la petite maison modeste de Matt. Il referma la porte de la cuisine, la verrouilla, afin de ne pas être dérangé, et guida Rebekah jusqu'au petit salon, mais, elle l'arrêta en lui prenant la main.**

« Et si on passait directement dans ta chambre ? » suggéra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Aussitôt Matt en eut des frissons, et ni une ni deux, il plongea sur la bouche de Rebekah. **

**Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteints, sauf celle du petit salon, que Rebekah ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'interrupteur et à l'éteindre. Plongés dans le noir, les deux amants parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Ce fut plus facile pour Rebekah, car Matt ne portait qu'un short et un débardeur, qui se retrouva vite au sol, mais le garçon dû enlever une veste blanche des épaules de Rebekah, et il lui arracha presque son haut, qu'il trouvait horriblement gênant.**

**Une fois dans la chambre, et que le haut encombrant de Rebekah fut au sol, celle-ci, une fois près du lit, poussa Matt sur le lit, sur lequel il retomba lourdement, et la jeune fille se hâta sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, sa bouche recouvrant la sienne. Matt inversa les places, sans rompre le baiser, mais le besoin d'air se fit sentir, il arrêta et dit, sur un ton de reproche :**

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

« Ouh, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » le testa-t-elle.

**Matt lui servit un sourire, accompagné d'un regard étrange, que Rebekah n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son amant. Il l'embrassa furtivement, avant de dévier sur son cou, tout en glissant ses mains dans le dos du vampire afin de lui ôter son soutien-gorge. Il jeta le morceau de tissu derrière lui, et posa sa bouche entre les seins de Rebekah, qui esquissa un sourire.**

**Elle poussa de léger gémissement satisfaisant lorsque Matt lui cajola les seins, prenant un téton en bouche, puis l'autre. Quelques minutes passèrent et Rebekah était déjà en ébullition. Comment ce simple humain pouvait-il à ce point la mettre dans un état de combustion instantanée ? Quand elle ne sentit plus la bouche de Matt sur ses seins, Rebekah protesta mais il la fit taire par un baiser langoureux.**

**Rebekah soupira de plaisir, tout en gardant le sourire.**

« Tu sais très bien te servir de ta splendide bouche ! » lui dit-elle, avant de rire.

« Je te remercie du compliment ! » dit-il en riant lui aussi.

**Il se releva pour déboutonner les boutons du jean de son amante, et avant de le lui enleva, il embrassa son ventre plusieurs fois. Elle souleva ses hanches pour que Matt lui retire son jean, et il enleva également son sous-vêtement en dentelle. **

**La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, elle avait gardé sa jupe, mais ce soir, Matt avait devant lui la perfection même. C'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas.**

« T'as fini de me mater comme ça ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Et, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de contempler une telle beauté ? » fit-il en susurrant ses paroles.

**Sans le voir venir, Rebekah rougit et détourna le regard. Matt se rallongea sur elle, sans l'écraser, et prit son menton entre ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder.**

« C'est toi qui est venu me voir, Rebekah, et depuis ce soir-là je ne pense qu'à toi, alors ne rougis pas. » lui dit-il.

« Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si ça avait été le cas, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de venir ce soir, et je ne ressentirais pas tout ce que je ressens pour toi, et que je ne devrais pas ressentir ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elle se laissa aller, et balada ses mains le long de son dos, atteignant son short et le baissa, ou du moins autant qu'elle le pu. Matt dû mettre fin au baiser pour enlever son short, et Rebekah se redressa afin d'être à la même hauteur que Matt, qui réussit à la soulever pour qu'elle puisse entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'elle fit.**

**Tant bien que mal, et surtout en essayant de ne pas tomber ou faire un faux pas, Matt réussit à se glisser sous ses draps et sa couverture. Une fois allongé correctement, il frotta son nez contre celui de Rebekah, et entra en elle tout aussi doucement que la première fois trois jours plus tôt. Il commença à lui faire l'amour, sans la lâcher des yeux et lui volant quelques baisers.**

**C'était nouveau pour Rebekah, qui n'était pas habituée à recevoir autant de douceur de la part d'un amant. Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de tomber amoureuse de Matt, alors que ses amis feraient certainement tout pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre s'ils venaient à apprendre leur liaison ? Elle décida de laisser cette petite interrogation dans un coin de sa tête, et de se concentrer sur le moment présent : à savoir prendre du plaisir dans les bras de Matt. Elle releva la tête pour toucher ses lèvres, et elle réussit à inverser leur place afin d'être au-dessus. Elle ondula ses hanches, alors que l'orgasme approchait.**

**Matt referma ses bras autour d'elle, approfondit le baiser, et, la respiration saccadée – tout comme celle de Rebekah – se laissa submerger par la jouissance, suivit de Rebekah.**

**Elle refusa de changer de position, et regarda Matt dans les yeux.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, je te trouve juste génial… » répondit-elle.

« Génial hein ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Oui, génial, sexy, attentionné, fougueux, canon, et je ne te mérite pas ! » dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

**Il porta sa main sur celle de Rebekah qui caressait sa joue, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avant de la regarder et de lui dire, le plus sincèrement du monde :**

« Tu es pardonné ! »

**Tellement heureuse, Rebekah l'embrassa, tout en riant, et Matt reprit sa place initiale et remonta la couverture sur eux.**

**Sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, Matt n'avait revêtit que son short, et Rebekah s'était rhabillée entièrement.**

« Comment on va faire demain, au lycée je veux dire ? » demanda Rebekah.

« On agira en ami, tu viendras me voir, ou je viendrais te voir pour te saluer, tout en essayant de ne pas se sauter dessus ! » répondit Matt.

« Aux yeux des autres, on est ami, mais entre nous, c'est plus que ça ! » dit-elle.

« Tout à fait ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Bon, et bien, Monsieur mon amant, je vais rentrer chez moi, me glisser sous la douche et penser à tes fabuleuses mains sur mon corps ! » l'aguicha-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

« Et moi je vais faire pareil de mon côté ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Il lui prit la joue en coupe et l'embrassa.**

**Arrivée chez elle, Rebekah s'arrêta net dans le jardin, et alla se cacher derrière l'un des arbres qui ornait le Manoir. Discrètement, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers ce qui avait attiré son attention. Son frère Klaus embrassait quelqu'un, et Rebekah dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire. S'éclipsant, elle fit le tour de la maison pour entrer par la porte de devant, mais là aussi elle dû se faire violence car c'était Elijah qui embrassait quelqu'un. Mais où est-ce qu'elle était tombée ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Pendant qu'elle entretenait sa toute récente liaison avec Matt en secret, deux de ses frères faisaient pareil ? Et avec **_**elles**_** en plus ? Mais soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Voilà une information qu'elle pourrait utiliser à son avantage !**

**Le lendemain, dans les couloirs du lycée, Matt se rendait à son premier cours de la journée, quand Rebekah se matérialisa devant lui.**

« Salut ! » lui dit-elle, tout sourire.

« Bonjour ! » lui dit-il à son tour, lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu vois, je ne t'évite plus ! » sourit-elle.

« Et t'avais plutôt intérêt ! » dit-il.

« On remet ça ce soir ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Même heure même endroit ! » accepta-t-il.

« Ou sinon… » fit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. « … y a la pause déjeunée. »

**Matt arqua les sourcils, avant de remarquer qu'elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.**

« Faut voir ! » haussa-t-il.

**Ils se mirent à rire, complice, avant que la dernière sonnerie se fasse entendre, et ils allèrent tous les deux au même cours.**

**Arrivée dans la salle, ils durent se séparer pour prendre place à leur bureau, mais leur complicité n'échappa ni à Elena, ni à Caroline, qui se regardaient en se demandant si leur ami n'avait pas perdu la tête.**

**Avant la pause déjeunée, Matt envoya un rapide texto à Rebekah, lui disant qu'il l'attendrait devant les toilettes des garçons, quand Caroline et Elena virent le voir.**

« Toi et Rebekah ? » s'écria Caroline.

« T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » le gronda Elena. « T'as oublié que c'est à cause d'elle que je suis morte, et que t'as failli mourir ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié, tout comme je n'ai pas oublié que c'est à cause de tes deux copains que ma sœur est morte ! » claqua-t-il.

« De toutes les filles qu'il y a au bahut, il faut que tu te mettes avec Rebekah ? » dit Caroline.

« On est ami, c'est tout, et mêlez-vous plutôt de ce qui vous regarde ! » dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'elles.

**Une fois assez éloignée, il entra dans les toilettes des garçons, dans lesquelles il venait de voir Rebekah entrer, puis, il la rejoignit dans une des cabines, dont il ferma le loquet.**

**Matt se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, et remonta comme il pu le col de sa chemise afin de masquer une marque rouge que lui avait fait Rebekah.**

« T'aurais peut-être dû éviter de me marquer comme tu l'as fais ! » dit-il en touchant la marque.

« J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » dit-elle en se refaisant son maquillage. « Au fait, je t'ai entendu parler à Elena et Caroline, et t'étais carrément sexy en les envoyant sur les roses ! »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de leur parler comme ça ! » soupira Matt.

**C'était le moment que Rebekah attendait. Elle décida de tout lui dire de ce qu'elle avait vu hier soir en rentrant chez elle.**

« Sincèrement Matt, elles n'ont aucun droit de te faire de reproche, surtout pas après ce que j'ai vu chez moi en rentrant hier soir ! » commença-t-elle à dire.

**Le garçon fronça les sourcils.**

« Où tu veux en venir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Disons que j'ai surpris Caroline avec Nik dans le jardin, et en voulant faire le tour pour entrer par devant, c'est Elena que j'ai vu avec Elijah ! » répondit-elle.

« T'es en train de me dire… » fit-il mais elle finit à sa place.

« Que tes deux ex se tapent chacune un de mes frères ! »

« Et elles osent me faire la morale parce que toi et moi on se voit ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Elles te feraient vraiment la morale si elles savaient qu'on couche ensemble ! » dit-elle.

« Tu sais quoi ? » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Non, quoi ? » dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Je crois qu'on va arrêter de se cacher ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser devant tout le monde ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! » affirma-t-il. « Rebekah, tu veux être officiellement ma petite amie ? »

« Mais bien sûr Monsieur Donovan ! » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**A la fin de la journée, Matt et Rebekah se tenaient la main tout en se faufilant à travers les élèves qui quittaient le campus.**

« Tu vas travailler ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai pas vraiment la choix ! » répondit-il.

« Je viendrais quand même te voir pour te remonter un petit peu le moral ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à demain ! » dit-il en s'arrêtant à sa voiture.

« Je comprends pas ! » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Ce soir, quand tu vas venir chez moi, je veux que tu restes toute la nuit, qu'on se réveille ensemble, et qu'on vienne au lycée ensemble ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Elle se blottit contre lui, et Matt resserra ses bras autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de murmurer :**

« D'accord ! »

**Elle vit, un peu plus loin, Caroline et Elena les regarder avec des yeux ronds.**

« Tes deux ex nous regardent comme si tu étais devenu fou ! » lui apprit-elle.

« On s'en moque ! » répondit-il.

**Elle lui embrassa la joue, et Matt l'embrassa tout court.**

**Rebekah monta dans la voiture de Klaus, qui était venu la chercher, et il lui lança un regard en biais suivit d'un sourire taquin, mais la jeune fille ne releva pas.**

**Matt s'apprêta à monter dans sa voiture quand ses deux ex, comme les avait appelé Rebekah, l'interrompirent.**

« Vous êtes seulement amis ? Non mais tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? » s'emporta Elena.

**Matt leur fit face, et leur balança :**

« C'est dingue, j'étais sur le point de vous demander la même chose, étant donné que je sais, que toi Elena, tu vois Elijah dans le dos de Stefan et Damon, et que toi Caroline, tu vois Klaus en secret ! »

**Les deux filles se figèrent, et ne surent quoi dire.**

« Ne venez pas me faire la morale sur mon histoire avec Rebekah, alors que vous avez toutes les deux vos petits secrets ! » leur dit-il.

**Et il monta dans sa voiture, mit le contact et quitta le parking du lycée, laissant les deux vampires derrière lui.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Rebekah était restée tout le reste de l'après-midi et toute la soirée au Mystic Grill, regardant Matt travailler, tout en travaillant sur son devoir d'histoire. Elle fut interrompue dans ses révisions par Caroline, qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle.**

« A quoi tu joues avec Matt ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A quoi tu joues avec Niklaus ? » contra Rebekah.

« Oh non ne change pas de sujet. » dit Caroline. « Et puis comment t'as su d'abord ? »

« Je vous ai vu dans le jardin hier soir, alors que je revenais d'un moment passionné de chez Matt ! » dit Rebekah.

« Pourquoi tu couches avec Matt ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Pourquoi tu couches avec Niklaus ? » répliqua Rebekah.

« Qui te dit que je couche avec ? » arqua Caroline.

« Tu ne serais pas chez moi à trois heures du matin uniquement pour lui voler un baiser ou pour qu'il te fasse un joli dessin ! » s'amusa Rebekah. « Tyler est parti parce que tu t'es rapproché de mon frère pendant qu'il était dans le corps de ton ex. Et t'es tombée amoureuse de lui ! »

**Caroline baissa la tête un dixième de seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Rebekah.**

« J'ai du mal à imaginer Matt avec toi, alors que tu peux le faire souffrir à n'importe quel moment, tu as déjà failli le tuer ! » dit Caroline.

« Je n'aurais rien fais si j'avais su qu'il était dans cette voiture, car il a été le seul à avoir été gentil avec moi, même si à certains moments c'était uniquement pour me distraire pendant que vous échafaudiez des plans pour tuer ma famille ! » expliqua Rebekah.

« Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne joues pas avec lui ? » demanda Caroline.

« Tu ne peux pas, à moins de me croire quand je te dis que je ne joues pas avec lui, car je tiens à lui, et que contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je suis capable d'éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un en dehors de ma famille, et ce quelqu'un, c'est Matt ! » exposa Rebekah. « Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai un devoir à terminer alors, va te blottir dans les bras de mon cher frère et fiche moi la paix ! »

**Elle baissa les yeux sur son devoir, et Caroline, après quelques secondes de plus à l'observer, s'en alla du Grill.**

**A dix heures, quand Matt termina son service, il fut rejoint par Rebekah à l'entrée des employés, derrière le restaurant, et ils partagèrent un long baiser.**

« Prête à passer une nuit d'enfer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis plus que prête ! » répondit-elle.

_« Et bien, que c'est touchant ! »_

**Ils regardèrent en direction de la voix, qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à reconnaître, et Damon se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damon ? » demanda Matt.

« Que tu retrouves un tant sois peu de bon sens et que tu mettes un terme à cette liaison stupide que vous semblez avoir ! » dit Damon.

« Je ne suis pas ton larbin Damon, et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! » répondit Matt, qui gardait la main de Rebekah dans la sienne.

« Tu sais que je peux t'y obliger ! » railla Damon. « Alors rends-nous service avant que ça ne devienne un peu violent, et cesse de fréquenter cette garce ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant que ça à ce que je fais de ma vie privée ? » voulut savoir Matt.

« Oh j'en ai rien à faire de ta vie privée, mais tu sembles oublier que c'est à cause d'elle qu'Elena a été transformée ! » dit Damon.

« Et toi tu sembles oublier que ton frère a tué ma sœur parce que tu la transformé, mais j'ai quand même continué à vous fréquenter quand j'ai su la vérité ! » rétorqua Matt.

« Stefan n'a pas eu le choix, ta sœur était incontrôlable ! » dit Damon.

« Je m'en fiche Damon, ce qui est arrivé à Vicky c'est de ta faute, parce que c'est _toi_ qui a fait d'elle un vampire, alors maintenant tu vas me laisser rentrer chez moi avec Rebekah ! » claqua Matt.

« Désolé mec, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! » réfuta Damon en posant une main sur l'épaule à Matt.

**Rebekah commençait à perdre patience.**

« Viens Matt, on s'en va ! » dit-elle en tirant sur la main de Matt.

« Il n'ira nulle part avec toi ! » décida Damon en se plaçant devant elle.

« Hum, c'est embêtant tu vois, parce que cette soirée avait plutôt bien commencée, et elle va mal se finir pour toi ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Tu ne m'auras pas, en tout cas pas cette fois ! » dit Damon.

**Rebekah soupira, puis, crocheta la gorge de Damon avec sa main, et lui brisa un genou d'un coup de talon. Il tomba sur son genou intact, et retint un juron.**

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » fit Rebekah.

« Ce que tu veux mais dépêche-toi ! » lui dit Matt.

_« Lâche-le petite sœur ! »_

**Rebekah releva la tête pour voir Klaus, en compagnie de Caroline.**

« Tiens, alors comme ça t'as décidé de vivre au grand jour ton amourette avec mon frère ! » dit Rebekah.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Damon.

« Rebekah ! » » pressa Klaus.

**A contrecœur, Rebekah lâcha Damon.**

**Rebekah avait suivit Matt sous la douche, qu'ils avaient passés à s'embrasser la plupart du temps, et ils firent l'amour une fois. Ils s'étaient ensuite glissés dans le lit, se collant l'un contre l'autre.**

« Je ne savais pas, pour ta sœur ! » dit Rebekah.

« C'est tellement loin tout ça ! » soupira Matt.

« Matt, jusqu'où ça va nous mener, toi et moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien, et je n'ai pas trop envie d'y penser pour l'instant ! » répondit-il.

**Rebekah se blottit davantage contre lui, et finit par s'endormir à mesure qu'il lui caressait le bras.**


	2. Deuxième étape : La compréhension

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre cette mini-fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Garant sa voiture sur le parking du lycée, Matt leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena l'attendait. Il coupa le contact, prit son sac de cours et sortit de la voiture, qu'il referma d'un claquement fort.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Elena ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Te parler ! » dit-elle.

« Si c'est pour me parler de ma relation avec Rebekah, tu peux garder tes réflexions pour toi ! » contra-t-il.

« Matt, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis avec elle, après ce qu'elle m'a fait ! » dit Elena.

«_ Après ce qu'elle t'a fait _? T'as oublié que j'étais dans la voiture avec toi Elena, et tu sais que je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir voulu que Stefan me sauve en premier, mais je lui ai pardonné. J'ai pardonné à Rebekah parce qu'elle est venue s'excuser, parce qu'elle pensait que son frère était mort ! » claqua Matt. « Et je sais ce qu'elle a ressentit, pour être passé par là à la mort de Vicky ! »

« Tu confonds tout ! » lui dit Elena.

« Tu crois ? » répondit-il sèchement.

**Elena inspira profondément, et demanda :**

« Est-ce que t'es amoureux d'elle ? »

« Est-ce que t'es amoureuse d'Elijah alors que t'as déjà deux frères à tes pieds ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Arrête de tout mélanger et réponds-moi ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, j'aime passer du temps avec elle, et il n'est pas impossible que j'en tombe amoureux ! » dit-il.

**Les deux ex se faisaient face, et Elena se maîtrisait très fort pour ne pas laisser sa nature vampirique prendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Le SUV noir de Klaus fit son arrivée sur le parking, et Rebekah en descendit. Elle s'approcha de Matt.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

**Ce eut le don de briser la confrontation entre les deux ex, et Matt se retourna vers sa petite amie.**

« Salut ! » lui retourna-t-il en souriant.

« Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, mais alors pas du tout ! » répondit-il.

**Matt lui prit la main et l'attira vers le lycée, mais, après quelques pas, il s'arrêta, au grand étonnement de Rebekah, dont l'apparition faisait tourner tous les regards des garçons du lycée sur elle.**

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Au lieu de répondre, il posa une main sur sa joue, et il l'embrassa pleinement devant tout le lycée. Il se moqua des sifflements railleurs des voyeurs, mais il dû mettre fin au baiser lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. **

**A la pause déjeunée, Matt alla à son casier pour y ranger ses affaires du matin, et pour prendre le petit sac en carton contenant son déjeuner. Il referma son casier, quand des mains se faufilèrent sous sa chemise. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnu le touché de Rebekah.**

« T'as de la chance que les couloirs sont vides ! » s'amusa-t-il en se retournant.

« Je t'aurais tripoté devant tout le monde sans problème ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, j'en doute pas ! » sourit-il.

« On va déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais rien que toi et moi ! » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Ils sortirent du lycée pour aller jusqu'au gradin du terrain de foot, et ils s'installèrent sur la plus haute marche d'un des postes des gradins. Ils mangèrent dans le plus grand calme, Rebekah la tête posée contre l'épaule de Matt.**

« Vous parliez de quoi, avec Elena ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle voulait savoir ce que je foutais avec toi après ce que tu lui as fais ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais, tu te fiches de ce qu'elle pense, n'est-ce pas ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Complètement ! » dit-il.

« Tu me rassures ! » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. « Tu lui as répondu quoi ? »

« Que ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi, ne regarde personne d'autre que toi et moi ! » dit-il.

**Il termina son sandwich, but une longue gorgée d'eau, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Rebekah.**

« Tu m'as encore griffé hier ! » lui dit-il.

« Je sais que t'as aimé ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Et j'ai encore une marque, mais heureusement qu'elle ne se voit pas ! » renchérit-il.

« Tu peux m'en faire aussi des marques, tu sais ? » le tenta-t-elle.

« Hum, et si on expérimentait la chose ? » proposa-t-il en se redressant.

« Ah oui ? » fit-elle. « Et, veux-tu que je dégage mon cou pour que tu puisses y laisser une marque ? »

« Hum ce serait génial ! » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**Rebekah l'embrassa furtivement, et Matt glissait ses mains sous son haut, caressant sa peau douce.**

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! » dit-elle.

« Tiens donc, on est gêné maintenant ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non, c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas choquer les pauvres humains qui pourraient nous tomber dessus ! » réfuta-t-elle.

« Alors, on attendra ce soir pour les câlins, et tu dors avec moi ! » décréta-t-il.

« A vos ordres, Monsieur Donovan ! » susurra-t-elle

**Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains ne se faufilent sous le t-shirt de l'autre, réveillant le désir que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre.**

« Il reste combien de temps avant la reprise des cours ? » demanda Rebekah dans un murmure.

« On a le temps ! » répondit Matt, sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Ils reprirent le baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et Rebekah se retrouva vite allongé sur le banc du gradin, et Matt s'allongea sur elle. **_**Dommage qu'elle ne porte pas de jupe aujourd'hui, se dit Matt.**_** Il fit courir sa main sur sa jambe, cachée par son jean, puis, fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou.**

« Matt… quelqu'un approche… » le prévint-elle.

**Mécontent et lâchant un soupir d'agacement, Matt stoppa ses caresses et se redressa, imité par Rebekah. Cette dernière réarrangea sa coiffure, puis réajusta son haut et contrôla son maquillage, sortant un petit miroir de son sac. La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit, cassant l'ambiance entre les jeunes tourtereaux. Ils prirent leurs sacs et, main dans la main, quittèrent le terrain de sport et tombèrent sur…**

« Elena, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Matt.

« Te parler, encore ! » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de te parler ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout ! » dit Elena.

**Son regard se porta sur les mains entrelacées de Matt et de Rebekah.**

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Elena, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Matt ! » lui expliqua Rebekah. « Au contraire, je prends très bien soin de lui ! »

**Elle accompagna cette réplique d'un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus, qui donna le tournis à Elena.**

« Ça ne t'ennuierais pas de me laisser parler avec Matt, seul, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Elena.

« Tant que tu n'essaieras pas, un tant soit peu, de comprendre ma décision Elena, alors on a rien à se dire ! » répondit Matt.

« Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« De la même façon que Caroline me comprend ! » dit-il. « Elle au moins, elle n'essaye pas de s'immiscer dans ma vie privée ! »

**Il n'ajouta plus rien, et tourna le dos à Elena, attirant Rebekah avec lui et partit en cours.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Matt était de service au bar. Tout en servant à boire aux clients, il lançait quelques coups d'œil à Rebekah, assise à une table, le nez plongé dans ses devoirs. Elle répondait à ses regards en lui servant des sourires enjôleur.**

_« Un thé glacé s'il te plaît ! »_

**Il sortit de sa contemplation et s'aperçut que c'était Caroline qui lui avait demandé la boisson.**

« Salut ! » lui dit-il

« Je peux avoir mon thé, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, tout de suite ! » sourit-il.

**Il lui servit sa boisson, et elle en but une longue gorgée.**

« Tu veux autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, non ! » répondit-elle.

« Ecoute Caroline, faudrait que tu dises à Elena d'arrêter de venir me parler, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec elle chaque fois qu'elle veut me faire la morale sur mon histoire avec Rebekah ! » dit-il.

« Crois-moi, elle me l'a fait aussi depuis qu'elle sait pour moi et Klaus ! » souffla Caroline. « C'est toujours le même refrain : _'Et t'as oublié tout ce qu'il m'a fait, il a tué ma tante, et bla bla bla, comment tu peux me faire ça ?'_ Je me retiens de ne pas lui en mettre une, surtout qu'elle se fait Elijah dans le dos de Damon et Stefan alors… »

« Le truc c'est que, il ne s'agit pas de Rebekah et elle, mais plutôt de Rebekah et moi ! » dit Matt. « Elle est venue me parler et s'excuser, et voilà, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tout tournait autour d'Elena, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oh oui je vois ! » acquiesça Caroline.

**Elle termina son verre, paya, et dit :**

« Bon, je te laisse j'ai, un rendez-vous d'enfer avec le Diable en personne ! »

« Amuse-toi bien ! » plaisanta Matt.

« Compte sur moi ! » dit-elle avant de quitter le restaurant.

**Matt accrocha le regard de Rebekah, et il lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit.**

_**Maison de Matt !**_

**Sortant de la salle de bain en serviette, les cheveux encore mouillés et en bataille, Matt alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'habille car, dès le moment où Rebekah allait passer cette porte, ils allaient faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit…**

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit-il à voix haute.

**Il sortit de quoi faire un sandwich et posa le tout sur la table. Muni d'un couteau et sortant des tranches de pain de mie, il se confectionna un sandwich poulet / tomate / salade / mayonnaise.**

**Entrant directement sans frapper, Rebekah posa son sac de rechange et son sac de cours pour le lendemain dans le salon. Elle se débarrassa de sa petite veste en cuir blanc, et gagna la cuisine, où Matt mangeait… en simple serviette.**

« Bon appétit beau gosse ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il lui répondit par un signe de tête, et termina son sandwich, qu'il fit passer par une longue gorgée de soda. Rebekah s'approcha de la table et piqua un morceau de poulet.**

« Je t'attends dans la chambre ! » lui dit-elle en disparaissant de sa vue.

**Matt sourit niaisement en la voyant rouler des hanches. Il rangea la nourriture dans le frigo, le pain de mie dans un placard, et éteignit toutes les lumières en vérifiant bien que les portes étaient toutes verrouillées.**

**En entrant dans la chambre, il se mordit la lèvre devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Rebekah était allongée sur le lit, dans une position qui inciterait n'importe quel homme à fantasmer. Son ensemble beige comportait un porte-jarretelles, et Matt su qu'elle s'était changée en l'attendant.**

« Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Tu veux rire ? » haussa-t-il. « J'adore ! »

**Il s'approcha du lit, et fit tomber sa serviette au sol, le révélant dans toute sa splendeur. Ce fut au tour de Rebekah de se mordre la lèvre. Un geste qui mettait Matt dans tous ses états. Il lui sourit en lui faisant signe avec les mains, de lui faire de la place, alors, elle écarta les jambes, et le jeune homme grimpa sur le lit à son tour, et s'allongea sur elle.**

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ce soir, Mademoiselle Mikaelson ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Donovan ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de laisser champ libre à Matt de faire ce qu'il voulait.**

**Il se pencha et l'embrassa, jouant avec sa langue et se collant à son corps. Quand il sentit le besoin de respirer, il mit fin au baiser et fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou. Il entreprit de continuer ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire lors de la pause déjeunée, à savoir laisser une marque sur la peau de Rebekah.**

**Il balada ses mains sur son corps, caressant ses jambes fines, ses hanches et toute autre partie de son corps que trouvaient ses mains. Il regarda ensuite le cou de Rebekah, qui rougissait de plus en plus, et Matt fut satisfait, mais se dit qu'il accentuerait la marque un peu plus tard, alors, il posa sa bouche sur la clavicule sa, et descendit à la naissance de sa poitrine. **

**La douleur qu'il ressentait à l'entrejambe devenait insupportable, alors il défit le bas de l'ensemble de Rebekah, détachant le porte-jarretelle et lui enlevant sa culotte, puis, la pénétra en lâchant un râle sourd.**

**Le dos de Rebekah se cambra sous la sensation, et Matt s'allongea à nouveau sur elle, collant sa bouche à la sienne.**

**Rebekah referma ses jambes autour de lui, et Matt commença à faire de lent vas et viens, et la douleur disparu, laissant place à un désir incommensurable. Il plaça ses bras à plat de chaque côté du visage de Rebekah, reposant sur le matelas, et Rebekah passa ses bras sous les épaules de Matt, caressant sa peau à sa guise tout en approfondissant le baiser, mais le besoin d'air se fit sentir trop rapidement à leurs goûts, et ils durent mettre fin au baiser.**

« Encore… » quémanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux prendre le relai ? » proposa-t-il, sans s'interrompre.

**Au lieu de répondre, Rebekah donna un léger coup de rein, et Matt inversa leurs places, afin qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus.**

**Elle plaça ses mains à plat sur les coussins, et remua ses hanches, tout en se léchant les lèvres. Matt posa ses mains sur ses hanches afin de comprimer les mouvements de Rebekah, et cette dernière réagit aussitôt en rejetant la tête en arrière.**

**Ils furent frappés par l'orgasme en même temps, mais Rebekah, en se laissant retomber sur Matt, souda leurs lèvres, et Matt reprit sa place initiale, sur elle, répondant au baiser et bougeant ses hanches une nouvelle fois.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Après le lycée, comme chaque jour, Matt était parti travailler. Il avait, une fois de plus, été affecté au bar. Il nettoyait un peu le comptoir, quand Elena arriva et s'assit bruyamment sur un tabouret.**

« Sers-moi un whisky s'il te plaît, et fort ! » commanda-t-elle.

**Elle avait l'air en pétard. C'est en tout cas ce que se disait Matt en servant son verre à Elena. Quand elle prit le verre en main, elle le vida cul sec, devant les yeux ébahis de Matt.**

« Un autre ! » dit-elle.

« Elena, c'est pas trop une bonne idée ! » lui dit Matt.

« Ecoute-moi bien, si je bois c'est pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un, d'accord, alors sers-moi un autre verre, s'il te plaît… et puis tu sembles oublier qu'il me faudrait boire des heures avant d'être soule maintenant ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« T'as pas tort ! » pouffa-t-il en lui servant un autre verre.

« Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de leur dire ! » marmonna Elena en buvant une nouvelle gorgée, mais plus lentement.

« Tu l'as dis à Stefan et Damon ? » s'ahuri Matt.

« Hum, et ils l'ont pas très bien prit ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! » dit le garçon. « T'as plus besoin de cacher ton histoire avec Elijah maintenant ! »

« Je suppose que non ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Et tu vas arrêter de me prendre la tête avec Rebekah ! » exposa Matt.

« Ouais, ça va, je vais arrêter, surtout qu'Elijah m'a un peu fait la morale hier soir en me disant que je me mêlais de ce qui ne me regardais pas ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« Tu devrais l'écouter, c'est un homme censé, comparé à certaines personnes ! » lui conseilla-t-il.

_**Le soir même !**_

**Matt quitta le Grill par l'entrée des employés, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il était plus de minuit, et il souffla de soulagement car le lendemain, c'était samedi et il pourrait dormir toute la matinée, dans les bras de Rebekah. En allant à sa voiture, il sourit en voyant Rebekah, installée confortablement sur le capot de sa voiture.**

« Ne devions-nous pas nous retrouvés chez moi ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« Oui, mais j'ai décidé de venir te chercher, surtout depuis que j'ai la certitude qu'Elena ne viendra plus nous ennuyer ! » répondit-elle en descendant du capot.

**Elle glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Matt, lorsque ce dernier fut tout près d'elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Je crois que cette fois, elle a comprit ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Elle se fait simplement du souci pour moi, mais je suis contente que ton frère lui ait parlé ! » dit-il.

« Elijah est le plus raisonnable de la famille ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas, Mademoiselle-J'ai-Toujours-Envie-De-Faire-Des-Câlins ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Et bien, pour te prouver le contraire, on va aller chez toi et je vais m'occuper de toi, et de ton pauvre petit dos endoloris ! » suggéra-t-elle.

« Hum, je ne dirais pas non à un bon massage ! » dit-il.

**Pendant que Matt conduisait, et que Rebekah s'était blottit contre lui, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Rebekah était la dernière personne avec qui il aurait pensé passer autant de temps, et surtout, pour qui il ressentirait autant de chose !**

**Où ça les mènerait-il tout ça ? Un vampire et un humain ?**


	3. Troisième étape : L'amour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Voilà, c'est le tout dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Mystic High !**_

**Marchant à travers les couloirs du lycée alors qu'ils leur restaient cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours, Matt et Rebekah se dirigeaient vers la salle de littérature, main dans la main, quand ils passèrent devant le panneau d'information. Le bal de fin d'année approchait à grand pas.**

« Il y a un thème ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Non, pas pour le bal de promo des dernières années ! » répondit Matt.

« Oh, c'est bien dommage ! » dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

« Je trouve surtout dommage de ne pas t'avoir vu à la soirée des années 20… » dit-il.

« Ouais, merci maman ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« T'aurais été la plus belle ce soir-là ! » lui assura-t-il.

« On ne le saura jamais ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ça t'embête si on ne va pas directement chez moi après les cours ? » demanda-t-il. « Comme je ne travaille pas, je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais, en privé ! »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle. « Où est-ce que je te retrouve ? »

« Sur le pont ! » lâcha-t-il.

**Elle s'arrêta net, le visage fermé, inquiet et triste à la fois.**

« Non, pas là où t'as failli mourir à cause de moi ! » réfuta-t-elle.

« Hey… » lui dit-il doucement en lui prenant le visage en coupe. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je veux qu'on aille là-bas, et tu m'y rejoindras… »

**Rebekah protesta. Matt l'attira dans un coin isolé, sous une cage d'escalier, et fit taire ses protestations d'un baiser.**

« Tu triches… » souffla-t-elle.

« Bekah, s'il te plaît, tu me rejoindras au pont, c'est très important ! » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! » abdiqua-t-elle. « A quelle heure faut que j'y sois ? »

« Après les cours, j'y vais directement ! » répondit-il.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de rentrer chez moi me nourrir, et je t'y retrouverais ! » dit-elle.

« Bien, et de là on partira chez moi… » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Je réitère l'exploit d'hier soir ? »

« Ouh, tu crois en être capable ? » sourit-elle.

**Il lui agrippa la taille pour la coller contre son corps, et, il lui susurra :**

« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

**Elle eut cette étincelle dans les yeux que Matt reconnu.**

« Je pense que la journée ferait mieux de se terminer, et vite ! » susurra-t-elle en crochetant une jambe autour de lui.

_« Hey y a des endroits pour ça ! » leur cria un garçon._

**Levant les yeux au ciel, Matt donna une claque sur la fesse de Rebekah, qui gémit un **_**« Ouh »**_**, puis, la sonnerie de la reprise des cours se fit entendre, et ils durent mettre fin à leur petit tête à tête.**

_**Pont Wickery !**_

**Avec sa camionnette neuve mais d'occasion - l'ancienne étant bonne pour la casse – Matt se gara devant le pont, sur le bas côté, et descendit du véhicule. Il fit quelques pas sur le pont, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu et d'aller s'accouder au ponton. Il avait failli mourir, ici même, quelques mois plus tôt, et ce, par la faute de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé de venir ici !**

_« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »_

**Il se retourna, et la vit s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait déposé un sac de rechange dans sa voiture. Elle avançait lentement…**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant se tendre.

« Je m'en veux tellement de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, pas à Elena, je me fiche d'elle… » dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Regarde-moi ! » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

**Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, refusant toujours de le regarder.**

« Rebekah, arrête de culpabiliser, s'il te plaît ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant une joue en coupe.

« Je peux pas ! » éclata-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

**Wow, elle était vraiment en train de pleurer ? **_**Elle**_** ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu verser une seule larme…**

« Pleure pas, c'est du passé tout ça ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Pas pour moi ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourtant, il faudra bien que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, si tu veux qu'on continue à se voir ! » dit-il.

**Elle s'écarta et s'essuya les yeux, en essayant de ne pas se mettre du mascara partout.**

« Je déteste qu'on me pose un ultimatum ! » gronda-t-elle tout bas.

« Mais ce n'en est pas un ! » réfuta Matt. « Je veux simplement qu'on tourne la page sur ce qui s'est passé une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Et comment ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant finalement dans les yeux.

« On trouvera ! » lui assura-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

**Elle lui fit un bref sourire, qui ne dura pas. Pour la détendre, ne serait-ce que le minimum, il posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la sentit se détendre, comme il le souhaitait, mais il dû quand même mettre fin au baiser avant que ça ne dégénère…**

**Rebekah ne le laissa pas s'éloigner d'elle non plus. Elle garda ses bras enroulés autour de ses épaules, et son corps collé au sien.**

« Alors, est-ce que tout ce dont tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, et si tu me laissais un peu d'espace pour te le demander, je pourrais le faire sans avoir à te sauter dessus… » répondit-il.

« D'accord je recule… » dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

**Elle se recula, de façon à ce que leurs corps ne se touchent plus, et mit ses bras le long du corps, faisant sourire Matt. Il tendit la main, l'invitant à lui donner la sienne, qu'elle fit, puis, il demanda avec un romantisme qui cloua Rebekah sur place :**

« Rebekah Mikaelson, acceptez-vous d'être ma cavalière au bal de promo ? »

**Il lui servit un petit sourire en coin - le petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant – et ça eut le don de la rendre encore plus envieuse de câlin… mais elle mit cette envie de côté le temps de lui répondre :**

« Ce sera avec joie, Matt Donovan ! »

**Sur ce, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa pleinement. Rebekah sourit et lui rendit son baiser, tout en se collant contre lui. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, Rebekah en profita donc pour dire :**

« J'ai envie de toi beau gosse ! »

« Rentrons ! » acquiesça-t-il.

_**Maison de Matt !**_

**Essoufflés, ils étaient tous les deux allongés côte à côte sous les draps, nus !**

« Bon, c'était pas aussi bien qu'hier soir mais, c'était bien… » haleta Matt.

« C'était mieux qu'hier soir ! » dit Rebekah, tout aussi essoufflée que lui.

« C'est vrai ? » s'écria-t-il en tournant la tête pour la voir.

**Elle le fixa en retour, et acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire, la rendant encore plus flageolante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et resta allongée à moitié sur le ventre, à moitié sur son amant, qui l'entoura de ses bras.**

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique, même avec les cheveux en bataille ? » lui dit-il en lui caressant le bras.

« Que veux-tu ? Nous les vampires savons rester sexy en toutes circonstances ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Et modeste… » pouffa-t-il.

**Elle se contenta de sourire, et d'appuyer sa tête sur sa main gauche, tandis qu'elle posa la droite sur le torse de Matt.**

« Tu veux que ma robe soit de quelle couleur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, étonne-moi ! » répondit-il.

« J'imagine qu'il faut que ce ne soit pas du même genre que lors du bal chez moi ! » dit-elle.

« C'est l'exact opposé, il faut que tu penses comme une ado de dix-huit ans… » dit-il. « Va voir Caroline, elle sera ravie de t'aider ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait ! » contra-t-elle.

« Pose-lui la question, et on verra qui de toi et moi a raison ! » insista Matt. « Elle n'essaie pas de me séparer de toi car je ne fais rien pour la séparer de ton frère… Tant qu'elle sait que tu ne me feras aucun mal, tout ira bien ! »

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne le crois pas, je le sais ! » répondit-il.

**Elle fit la moue, puis, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, profitant de sa chaleur.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Mystic High !**_

**A l'interclasse de la matinée, Rebekah laissa Matt quelque instants, et se dirigea vers Caroline, qui rangeait des livres et en sortait d'autres de son casier.**

« Salut ! » dit Rebekah en souriant.

« Oh, salut ! » lui répondit Caroline tout en rangeant et en lui rendant son sourire.

« Euh, je peux te demander un service ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit Caroline en fermant son casier. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Et bien, Matt m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal et, j'ignore totalement le genre de robe à porter pour ce soir-là… » commença à dire Rebekah.

« Et tu aimerais que je t'aide à trouver la robe parfaite qui fera perdre la tête à Matt ! » termina Caroline.

« C'est à peu près ça ! » acquiesça Rebekah.

« On n'a qu'à dire après les cours, il vaut mieux y aller maintenant sinon toutes les plus belles robes seront prises ! » dit Caroline.

« T'es d'accord ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? » s'étonna à son tour Caroline.

« Et bien, à cause de ce que j'ai pu faire… » dit Rebekah.

« C'est le passé tout ça, sinon je ne serai pas avec ton frère ! » expliqua Caroline.

**Rebekah se sentit… soulagée. Elles durent retourner en cours, tout en échangeant leur numéro de téléphone. Un petit tableau qui fit sourire Matt !**

**Après les cours donc, alors que Matt partit travailler, Rebekah rejoignit Caroline à sa voiture, et elles partirent à la recherche de la robe parfaite.**

**Une fois dans le magasin, où de très belles robes étaient présentées, Caroline et Rebekah commencèrent à chercher. Au bout de dix minutes, elles avaient pris plusieurs robes et étaient partis vers les cabines d'essayage.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Rebekah.

« On essaye et on prend celle qui nous tapera le plus dans l'œil une fois sur nous. » répondit Caroline. « Pense que tu fais simplement du shopping de tous les jours ! »

**Rebekah regarda les différentes robes qu'elle avait sélectionnées.**

« Evite le noir ! » lui conseilla Caroline.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rebekah.

« C'est le bal de fin d'année, pas un enterrement ! » répondit Caroline en farfouillant dans les choix de Rebekah.

**Elle en sortit une très belle robe bordeaux, et elle la tendit à Rebekah.**

« Essaye celle-ci ! » lui dit Caroline.

« D'accord mais, et toi ? » dit Rebekah.

« On s'occupe déjà de trouver la robe qui fera tourner la tête de Matt, ensuite, on choisira celle qui fera perdre la tête de Nik ! » sourit Caroline.

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles Nik ? » s'amusa Rebekah.

« Depuis qu'il me l'a demandé, un soir sur l'oreiller… » expliqua Caroline, qui sourit au souvenir de cette nuit.

« Et bien, ça doit être animé ! » sourit Rebekah en entrant dans une cabine.

« Ah, si tu savais ! » soupira Caroline en s'adossant au mur d'en face.

**Rebekah ferma le rideau, un petit sourire en coin, et elle entreprit de se déshabiller pour essayer la robe.**

« Au fait, comment ça se passe entre mon frère et toi ? » demanda Rebekah. « C'est le grand amour ? »

« Ouais ! » avoua Caroline. « J'aurais jamais cru que je tomberais amoureuse de lui ! »

« Et, tu le lui as dis ? » voulut savoir Rebekah.

« Tu parles, il m'a carrément séquestré de tout le week-end quand il l'a su ! » souffla Caroline.

**Rebekah éclata de rire, avant de sortir de la cabine d'essayage.**

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les mains.

« Tourne ! » lui intima-t-elle.

**Rebekah fit ce qu'elle lui dit et tourna lentement.**

« Hum, je crois que si j'étais Matt, je te sauterais dessus dans la seconde ! » plaisanta Caroline.

« C'est pas trop moulant ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Tu te sens comment dans cette robe ? » demanda Caroline.

« Plutôt bien, et si je trouve les chaussures qui faut, ça pourrait être parfait mais… » hésita-t-elle.

« Mais quoi ? » dit Caroline.

« Je sais pas… » souffla Rebekah. « Je crois que je stresse parce que, la dernière fois que je me suis préparé pour une soirée comme ça, Elena m'a poignardé dans le dos ! »

« Oublie Elena une seconde, d'accord ? » dit Caroline en s'approchant d'elle. « Et regarde-toi dans ce miroir ! »

**Elle prit Rebekah par les épaules et la plaça devant le miroir mural qui servait pour celles qui venaient s'habiller dans le magasin.**

« Tu te trouves comment dans la robe, honnêtement ? » demanda Caroline.

« Honnêtement ? » répéta Rebekah.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Caroline.

« Je me trouve canon ! » répondit Rebekah.

« Et moi je te dis que Matt va adorer ! » lui assura Caroline.

_**Maison de Matt !**_

**Après être passé chez elle pour déposer la robe, Rebekah était allée au Mystic Grill attendre que Matt ne finisse sa journée, et ils rentrèrent chez le garçon, filant immédiatement sous la douche.**

« Alors cette robe, quand est-ce que je la verrais ? » demanda Matt.

« Hum… » fit Rebekah en se rapprochant de son corps nu et ruisselant d'eau. « Le soir du bal, quand tu viendras me chercher chez moi ! »

« Tant pis, j'aurais essayé ! » soupira-t-il avant de sourire.

« Embrasse-moi ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Il l'embrassa aussitôt, et il lui caressant les hanches. Les baisers et les caresses s'intensifièrent, et ils finirent par faire l'amour sous la douche.**

_**Jour du bal, quinze jours plus tard !**_

**Rebekah était stressée comme jamais auparavant. Pendant qu'elle se lissait les cheveux avec son appareil, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre :**

« Ouais ! »

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Elijah.**

« T'est pas censé être en route pour chercher Elena ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Oui, je vais y aller mais on ne restera pas longtemps. » répondit-il. « Je voulais te parler d'abord ! »

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-elle sans enlever son regard du miroir.

« Je sais que tu détestes Elena… » commença-t-il à dire, mais Rebekah le coupa en claquant :

« Et ça t'étonne ? »

« Non, pas vraiment en fait mais, penses-tu pouvoir faire un effort ce soir ? » espéra-t-il.

« Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien ! » dit-elle en éteignant son fer à lisser.

**Elijah sourit et toucha tendrement l'épaule de sa sœur, la pressa doucement et sortit de la chambre.**

**Rebekah soupira de frustration puis, termina de se préparer. Elle enfila la robe, les chaussures assortis, peaufina son maquillage et attendit…**

**Elle attendit cinq minutes… Dix minutes…**

**Plus que dix minutes avant l'arrivée de Matt !**

**Plus que six minutes… Et si la soirée ne se passait pas comme prévu ?**

**Quatre minutes… Et si on essayait encore de les séparer ?**

**Deux minutes… Et s'il ne venait pas ?**

**Une minute… Devait-elle le lui dire ou attendre qu'il le fasse ?**

**Trente secondes…**

**Vingt secondes…**

**Dix secondes…**

_**Ding dong…**_

**Oh Seigneur ! se dit Rebekah !**

**Prenant son sac à main doré, elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la soirée se trouvait à l'intérieur, puis, elle quitta sa chambre et descendit les marches avec appréhension. Devant la porte, elle souffla un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir…**

… **Et de voir Matt !**

« Salut ! » souffla-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es, Wow ! » dit-il en la détaillant de haut en bas.

« Merci ! » dit-elle tout bas.

**Il lui prit la main gauche et lui passa au poignet un bracelet d'une rose blanche magnifique, puis, il lui baisa la main, avant de lui tendre le bras.**

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

**Elle prit son bras en souriant, et referma la porte derrière elle.**

_**Mystic High !**_

**La musique résonnait depuis l'extérieur du lycée. Rebekah et Matt firent leur entrée dans le gymnase, déjà conquis par les couples qui dansaient et bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Matt regarda Rebekah, qui le lui rendit, et il lui dit :**

« C'est ta soirée alors, profites-en ! »

**Elle répondit par :**

« C'est notre soirée ! »

**Il lui sourit, puis, se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Heureusement que c'est un rouge à lèvres très clair ! » souffla Matt.

**Rebekah se mit à rire, avant de lui prendre la main et d'aller au milieu de la piste de danse.**

**Au bout d'une heure, ils allèrent vers les boissons et Matt leur servit à chacun un verre de ponch.**

« Y a de l'alcool ! » constata Rebekah en reniflant son verre.

« Probablement, oui ! » acquiesça Matt.

« Hum, pas mauvais ! » dit-elle en goûtant la boisson.

« Par contre ils ont forcés sur la vodka ! » toussa-t-il. « Je vais y aller mollo ! »

**Il vit Klaus et Caroline derrière eux, enlacés, et Matt eut un petit sourire en coin. Il voyait bien que Caroline était heureuse avec Klaus. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été avec lui, ou même Tyler !**

**Caroline vit son ami, et lui fit un signe de la main pour le saluer, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur Klaus, qui lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, la faisant rire.**

« Ça va ? » demanda Rebekah, qui avait suivit le petit échange.

« Oui, c'est juste que, je savais qu'elle était heureuse avec ton frère, mais le voir de mes propres yeux, c'est autre chose ! » répondit Matt.

« Mon frère n'est pas vraiment méchant tu sais, il le devient quand il n'a pas le choix ! » expliqua-t-elle. « On est tous comme ça ! »

**Une chanson – un slow – que Matt aimait beaucoup, se fit entendre alors, il posa son verre à moitié vide sur la table des boissons, et tendit sa main à Rebekah en demandant :**

« M'accordez-vous cette danse ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle en posant sa main dans la sienne.

**Ils allèrent se placer au milieu des autres couples, et, enlacés, ils bougèrent au rythme lent de **_**Chasing Cars **_**!**

**Caroline avait aussi entraîné Klaus pour le slow, et du coin de l'œil, elle vit Elena danser avec Elijah.**

**Matt aussi l'avait vu, mais il ne se préoccupait que de Rebekah.**

**Rebekah qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, les mains autour de son cou. Matt l'entourait également de ses bras, gardant son corps près du sien…**

**Arrivée au milieu de la chanson, il se décida à avouer à Rebekah les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle alors, doucement, il l'obligea à le regarder. Durant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, quand enfin, Matt dit ces petits mots qui firent apparaître des larmes aux yeux de sa petite amie :**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues de Rebekah, mais n'altérant pas son maquillage car elle avait prit ses précautions à ce niveau-là ! Matt essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa. Un baiser qu'elle lui rendit, avant de chuchoter à son tour :**

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Et le baiser reprit, se moquant d'être entourés par tant de lycéens. C'était comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister pour eux.**

**Un peu plus loin, Klaus et Caroline avaient assistés à la scène, et ils avaient bien évidement entendu la déclaration. Souriante, Caroline reporta son attention sur Klaus, qui la fixa à son tour. Elle lui sourit malicieusement, lui caressa l'épaule, puis, fit descendre sa main le long de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Ils sortirent en toute hâte de la salle et Klaus prit Caroline par le bras et s'éclipsa dans une salle de classe vide, qu'il verrouilla afin d'être seul…**

**A minuit, Matt et Rebekah firent parties des derniers couples à quitter le gymnase. Sur le parking, une fois devant sa camionnette, Matt s'adossa contre la porte du côté passager, les mains posées sur les hanches de Rebekah, qui ne cessait de lui caresser les épaules.**

« Alors, on va chez moi ? » proposa-t-il.

« Et si, pour une fois, on allait chez moi ? » suggéra Rebekah.

« Il y aura tes frères… » dit-il.

« Peut-être, mais on ne sortira pas de ma chambre. En plus j'ai un jacuzzi ! » minauda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

« Hum vu sous cet angle… » marmonna-t-il en lui rendant son baiser.

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**A peine avait-il mit un pied dans cette chambre qui faisait presque sa maison, que Matt se retrouva dos contre la porte, que Rebekah avait fermé d'un coup de talon. Elle se colla contre lui, ferma le loquet de la porte, puis, défit son nœud papillon, avant de le tirer à elle pour un baiser passionné. **

**Elle lui enleva la veste du costume, qui finit au sol, et elle déboutonna un à un mais avec une impatience non cachée, sa chemise blanche qui gagna aussi le sol. Rebekah fit dévier sa bouche sur le torse de Matt, qui se laissa cajoler, tout en sentant son entrejambe devenir légèrement douloureuse alors, il attrapa Rebekah par les hanches, la forçant à le regarder…**

**Il la souleva, et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lui aussi, avec une impatience non cachée, il la transporta jusqu'au grand lit deux places. Il la déposa sur le bord du lit, cherchant l'attache de sa robe, qu'il trouva dans son dos alors, il fit glisser sa fermeture éclair, puis, lui enleva la robe ainsi que ses talons. Elle se retrouva en simple petite culotte devant lui, n'ayant pas voulu mettre de soutien-gorge avec une robe dos-nu.**

**Elle profita qu'il se mette sur ses jambes pour reculer jusqu'à la tête de lit. Elle le regarda ôter son pantalon noir et apparaître en boxer Diesel très… moulant !**

**Elle lui fit signe du doigt de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit mais, en faisant le contour du lit. Il grimpa sur le lit, fit glisser ses doigts sur les jambes nues de Rebekah, qui ferma les yeux, et qui gémit en le sentant s'approcher de sa féminité. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois mais, cette fois, sous l'assaut de sa bouche qui s'était posé sur l'un de ses seins.**

**Matt ne cessa cependant pas de caressant les jambes de Rebekah. Après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa peau. Il passa d'un sein à l'autre, cajolant chaque téton avec la même intensité, la même passion… Trouvant que la position était de moins en moins confortable, Matt en changea, et se glissa entre les jambes de Rebekah, mais l'interdit de les crocheter autour de lui car…**

**Il fit immédiatement glisser ses lèvre jusqu'à son ventre, avant de lui ôter son dernier rempart. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa féminité… Il commença sa douce torture, et sourit en sentant Rebekah se cambrer, et surtout quand il l'entendit gémir de plus en plus fort.**

**Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce qu'il était en train de faire, et chaque fois c'était meilleur… mais ce soir, après leur déclaration mutuel, ce serait différent…**

**Il fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres humidifiées de plaisir et de désir, tout en suçotant son clitoris avec avidité et faim… Il était devenu accro à sa saveur, à la texture de sa peau, à ses baisers… à son corps tout entier. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi amoureux un jour, et d'un vampire en plus !**

**L'orgasme qui frappa Rebekah la foudroya… Toute tremblante, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais une nouvelle vague de désir s'empara d'elle à mesure que Matt remontait vers sa bouche en parsemant sa peau de baisers fiévreux. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle tâtonna de ses mains pour trouver les pans de son boxer, et elle le lui arracha, libérant sa virilité déjà bien érigée.**

**Il captura sa bouche et elle y glissa sa langue, trouvant la sienne. Cette fois, elle crocheta ses jambes autour de lui, passant ensuite ses bras sous ses épaules. Matt fit dévier sa bouche sur sa clavicule, et il entra en elle lentement, mais Rebekah était trop brûlante de désir alors, elle posa ses talons sur les fesses de son amant et le força à entrer entièrement en elle, et ils lâchèrent un grognement satisfait.**

**Avant de bouger, de lui faire l'amour comme il mourrait d'envie de lui faire, il la regarda dans les yeux, la transperçant de son regard et lui dit :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime moi aussi ! » chuchota-t-elle en retour.

**Ils scellèrent leur nouvelle déclaration d'un baiser, et Matt commença à bouger. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite.**

**De fluides mouvements de hanches accompagnés par les gémissements des amants. Rebekah en demandait plus, en voulait plus, alors Matt accélérait ses pénétrations, se surprenant à vouloir en donner plus… Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, trop essoufflés pour se donner de vrais baisers amoureux et langoureux… **

**Quand il sentit les ongles de Rebekah lui griffer les épaules, Matt donna des coups de reins plus violents… Il était lui-même surpris par la ténacité et l'ampleur de son ardeur et de son appétit sexuel…**

**Ils jouirent en même temps, la respiration haletante et le corps tremblant par la puissance de l'orgasme qui les avait frappés.**

**Allongés sous les draps, ils avaient tous deux un sourire niais qui leur barrait le visage. **

« Tu t'es surpassé ! » lui dit Rebekah.

« Je pense que c'est le fait qu'on soit… très amoureux qui a rendu ça meilleur que les autres fois ! » dit Matt.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'améliores à chaque fois ! » exposa Rebekah.

« Je m'améliore ? » répéta-t-il, amusé.

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! » dit-elle en s'appuyant sur son coude.

**Matt l'imita, et ils furent allongés sur le côté. Il caressa son visage avec douceur, ce qu'apprécia Rebekah, qui sourit mais qui reprit un visage sérieux.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Matt, qui avait clairement remarqué le changement d'humeur de Rebekah.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire, je t'aime c'est vrai, mais, tu es humain, et pas moi… »

« Je sais ! » soupira-t-il. « Je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à devenir un vampire. Je veux avoir la possibilité d'aller au bout de mes études, d'aller à la fac… »

« Est-ce qu'on va devoir se séparer ? » appréhenda-t-elle.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu serais capable de me suivre en laissant tes frères ? De venir avec moi, rien qu'avec moi ? »

« Tu… tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, enfin, si t'as pas envie de venir, je comprendrais… » lui dit-il.

« Je viens ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

**Souriant, Matt se pencha et l'embrassa. Il la fit basculer et continua de l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser tout en passant un bras sous son épaule. Quand le baiser prit fin, pour plaisanter, Matt dit :**

« Tu pourras même hypnotiser toutes les filles de ma future fac si tu veux, comme ça t'es sûr de ne pas avoir de concurrence ! »

**Elle éclata de rire, suivit de Matt.**

**La nuit n'était pas finie pour eux, ils continuèrent de se perdre l'un dans l'autre, sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux !**

**FIN ****!**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu cette petite ficc !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
